Henrik Geibles
Henrik Rudolf Hans Geibles was a German politician who served as the leader of Germany from 1994 to 2017. He largely ruled as a democratic strongman who's main legacy was his staunch opposition of Dimitri Kolskyev and Soviet Russia. Geibles was a strong German nationalist and a staunch anti-Communist, elected because of the growing threat from Russia. As a response, Geibles greatly strengthened Germany from an already major power into one of the strongest countries in the world, building one of the world's strongest military to prepare for his conflict with Kolskyev. Geibles is widely accepted as a highly successful leader who strengthened Germany and who stood up to the aggressive Soviet Russia. Biography Henrik was born in September 12, 1952, in Berlin of Soviet Germany. By the time he was 14, he and his two older sisters escaped from Soviet Germany, just at the time of the German border crisis, but were forced to leave their parents behind. This lead Geibles into developing anti-Communist views. Immediately after getting into Germany, Geibles lied about his age and signed up for the Volksgrenzschutz in 1967, then after training, he was sent to fight in the German Elbe Conflict, helping the Volksgrenzschutz, the Volkswehr and US forces battling the Soviet German Grenztruppen and the Soviet Army along the Elbe river, fighting there until 1969 when the conflict ended. After the border conflict, Geibles settled in Leipzig, and while growing up in Germany, he became a politician. Soon, after German reunification, trouble erupted for Germany, when the Communist forces of Dimitri Kolskyev gained control over Russia, Geibles ran for the Chancellery of Germany in 1994, taking a very hard line and aggressive stance against the Communist threat and promising to strengthen Germany. Geibles did win the 1994 election, having German politician, Angela Merkel, as his vice chancellor. Upon taking the position, Geibles' policies lead to a great strengthening of Germany, greatly strengthening the German economy and industry, as well as heavily enhancing agriculture, housing and education for the Germans, greatly raising popular support. Most importantly, however, is that he built extremely heavily in the military, creating one of the world's largest and most powerful, strongest and toughest military in the world. These reforms lead Germany into becoming a very powerful country with a very high standard of living and one of the world's strongest economies and military. As such, as he continued these policies, Geibles won the next five elections, with Merkel continuing to serve as his vice chancellor. Geibles also strongly promoted German nationalism and encouraged Germans to cherish German culture and identity. Geibles sent troops in to help suppress Kolskyev's rebels, but his forces were forced to withdraw after 1998. Eventually, a recession crisis struck Europe, but Geibles managed to keep Germany's economy afloat, and Geibles continued to confront Kolskyev and Soviet Russia. In 2002, Geibles had Germany withdraw from the European Union in order to focus on safeguarding German interests. While many world leaders shied away from the looming conflicts with Russia, Geibles continued to stand up to Kolskyev's threats, warning of the danger of Soviet Russia and advocating for rearmament. The conflict would only increase between Russia and Germany when Kolskyev supports German Communist rebels lead by Hans Kohler in the German Cvil War in 2005. Geibles leads his country in crushing the rebels by 2007, increasing his popularity, withdrawing Germany from the European Union as well, and tesions rise between Kolskyev and Geibles. After Russia seized former Soviet states, Geibles threatened war if Russia went any further, and when Russia invaded Finland and Poland, Geibles had Germany declared war on Russia. In the ensuing vicious conflict known as World War III, the Russians overran most of Europe, but Germany stiffly held on and halted the Russian advances into their country. While Germany fought to hold off the Russian forces into their country, Geibles also sent extensive German forces into fighting in numerous vicious battles, skirmishes and campaigns against Russian, Chinese and Iranian forces all across Asia and Africa, fighting Communist Axis forces across the globe for the next several years as the war raged. Eventually, the war turned in Geibles favor, and Germany's fierce resistance and counterattacks would be responsible for destroying most of Russia's greatest military strength. Eventually, by 2016, German forces had helped drive Russian and Chinese forces out of Asia and Africa, then Germany drove back the Russians back to Russia itself. Eventually, by 2015, Germany invaded Russia, with the help of Russian Federation forces. By the end of 2016, German forces captured the crucial cities of Kolskyevgrad and Moscow, with Kolskyev committing suicide and Russia finally surrendering and bringing an end to the war. Geibles decided not to run for another term in the 2017 elections, and his vice chancellor, Angela Merkel succeeded him as chancellor in 2017, with her winning the next three elections after. Geibles shortly retired from politics and settled back in Leipzig. He has maintained a very close friendship with US politician Michelle Robinson, who was secretary of state during the Joe Biden era, and he was the first to congratulate her on her US presidential win in 2028. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Cimil's History